A is for Ansem
by Dawns Eternal Twilight
Summary: Everything is peaceful on Destiny Islands until a strange girl shows up. She brings with her two things: a new power and bad news, Ansem is back but something is different about him.
1. A Messanger from the King

A is for Ansem

Hi everyone! This is my second KH fic (the last one was a total failure…) The pairings are Riku X OC and Sora X Kairi. Rated T for safety And finally I don't own KH or any of its characters I just own my OCs.

Ch:1 A Messenger from the King

"Ready…Set…Go!!" Kairi said and Sora and Riku shot off running.

The two boys were racing to see who would pay for tickets to Tidus and Wakka's Blitzball game. They had to start at the shack and run to the star, tag it, and make it back to Kairi.

Sora was in the lead till he made it to the star, there he tripped over his own two feet.

Riku caught up with and passed him as Sora was trying to get up.

Sora was right behind Riku as she tagged Kairi's hand and won.

"Too bad you would have won if you hadn't tripped Sora." Kairi said as he reached her.

"I'll pay for half if you want." Riku offered.

"Its ok I lost fair and square." Sora told him.

They headed over to the Paopu tree and Riku and Kairi sat on the tree while Sora leaned against it.

"I can't wait to see the game Wednesday!" Sora said excitedly.

"Want to bet on who will win?" Riku asked micheviously.

"Sure I'll put $5 on Wakka." Sora said.

"Then I'll put 5 on Tidus." Riku smiled.

"Wait aren't they both on the same team?" Kairi asked.

"Yes but were betting on who will get more points." Riku answered.

"Boys will be boys." Kairi sighed.

Suddenly a strange colored portal appered above them (not directly above their heads but a little in front) and a girl fell out.

She sat up and rubbed her head, "Oww, I guess I miscalculated a little bit." She said and stood up, "Are you guys Sora, Riku, and Kairi?" she asked them.

The girl was wearing a long black trench coat that had a hood and was buttoned up so you couldn't see what excatally she was wearing. The hood was pulled over her head so you couldn't see her hair only her vilote eyes.

Sora and Kairi looked surprised and Riku was staring at her.

"Well are you? You guys fit the description the king gave me." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Umm, yha." Sora said.

"Wait the king as in King Mickey?" Riku said snapping out of it.

"Who elese would I be talking about?" The girl asked crossing her arms.

"Well I'm Sora this is Riku and Kairi." Sora said pointing to each person as he named them, "But how do you know the king?"

"I've known him all my life, but the answer your looking for is that he sent me as a messenger to get you guys. I even have a letter from him." She answered and handed Sora a envelope with the kings seal on it.

Sora opened it and said, "It's defiantly the kings handwriting."

"What does it say?" Kairi asked.

"It says:

_My dear friends_

_I know this is spur of the moment but she is a friend, a currier much like Donald and Goofy were. Go with her she will bring you to me at Disney Castel. Hurry we need you desperately._

Sora read.

"Well are you ready?" The girl asked.

"Yha, I guess you wont have to buy those tickets after all Sora." Riku said.

"Yes" Sora nodded.

The girl turned and opened another one of those weird colored portals and said, "Don't worry you wont fall out of the sky." Then she walked into the portal.

Sora Riku and Kairi followed her.

……………………..

And that's the end of chapter one! I hope you guys liked it! R and R!!!


	2. Dawn

Here is chapter 2! Special thanks to Zieg Ice my first reviewer! Gold stars to you! As always I hope everyone enjoys this chappie! I still don't own KH just my OC.

………………

Ch 2: Dawn

When the group walked out of the portal the walked straight into the anti-chamber. (The room behind the really big doors) Mickey hurried to greet them.

He hugged Riku then Sora and Kairi.

The girl slipped out of the room during the reunion.

"So what is it that you need us so urgently for, your Majesty?" Sora asked.

"We have received reports of worlds being attacked by a new being, its neither a heartless or a nobodie." Mickey said.

"So what are they?" Riku asked.

"They are called Shadow Guards, they only have half a heart but they act much like heartless do." Mickey explained to them.

"Don't tell me, there is a bunch of smart leaders who want to destroy everything right?" Riku asked crossing his arms.

"Yes 7 to be exact, there is also a leader that we know nothing about." Mickey said.

"They shouldn't be any harder to beat then Organization 13." Sora said confidently.

"On the contrary they are much harder to beat, you can't just defeat them with your keyblades." Mickey said.

"So how do we beat them?" Kairi asked.

"With Twilight." A voice said from behind them.

The group turned around and saw the girl from before.

She wasn't wearing the cloak anymore so you could see her long wavy white hair that went down to her hips; she also had two purple strands of hair that framed her face. She was wearing a purple halter-top and had jeans on with a purple and black striped skirt on over them. She had arm warmers that matched her skirt on and a crystal drop necklace on. The crystal had a white flame streaked with black in it.

Sora and Kairi looked surprised and Riku was staring at her (again).

"Dawn! I was wondering where you ran off to!" Mickey said.

"So your name is Dawn?" Kairi asked.

"Yes I'm Dawn Kirriu." She answered.

"So what is it that you mean by Twilight?" Sora asked.

"Its like using Light and Darkness." Dawn answered.

"At the same time?" Riku asked (snapping out of it again).

"Sort of." Dawn answered and looked at Mickey.

He nodded his head.

"It's an almost perfect mix of Light and Darkness." Dawn finished.

"Almost? Why not perfect?" Riku asked.

"Because if there was ever a perfect mix of those two it would probably rip a hole in reality." Dawn answered.

"Ok so how do you get Twilight?" Sora asked.

"It's a natural occurrence." The King said, "There are two forms Dawn and Dusk. Dawn has a greater mix of light while Dusk has the greater Darkness."

"Wow so how do we use it?" Kairi asked.

"That's the problem, not everyone can use it." Mickey said.

"So how do we find out who can use it?" Sora asked.

"With this." Dawn said and held out her hand, a Keyblade appeared in it, the handle was surrounded by a heart and coming up out of it were what looked like two interwoven vines that connected at the top to hold two crystal hearts one smaller than the other.

"A keyblade!" Sora said.

"No duh Sherlock." Dawn said.

"How is that going to help?" Riku asked ignoring Sora.

"Dawns keyblade gives her power over hearts, it lets her see the essence of a heart and its true nature." Mickey explained.

"Even I don't know everything my keyblade does." Dawn said.

"Wow I'm jealous mine can only open and close stuff." Sora said.

"Now I'm going to check each one of you so don't be alarmed." Dawn said and pointed her keyblade towards Sora.

"Why would we…" Sora started but then the keyblade shot out a beam of light that hit him directly in the chest.

…………………………………

And that's chapter 2! R and R! (and for those who don't know what R and R means it means read and review please.)


	3. New Foe Old Name

And chapter 3!! Wow I just keep putting them out! I hope you guys are enjoying this fic because I am having a ton of fun writing it! I still don't own KH just Dawn.

Chapter 3: New Foe Old Name

Riku almost attacked Dawn when the light hit Sora but Mickey held out his hand to stop him.

"She did warn you all." Mickey told him.

The light faded and Dawn moved on to Kairi then Riku.

She turned toward Mickey, "Just one." She said.

"Only one?" Sora asked.

"Yes Sora only one." Dawn said a little irritated at him.

"So who is it?" Mickey asked.

"Riku, surprisingly, though not so surprisingly." Dawn said.

"I thought as much." Mickey said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi asked.

"Well you are a princess of heart so you were out of question almost immediately and I wasn't sure about Sora or Riku so I guessed only one could use it." Mickey said.

"Thanks for your faith in us." Sora sighed.

"We were lucky even one of you could use it." Dawn said crossing her arms. (Her keyblade disappeared when she was done with it.)

"So how am I supposed to use Twilight?" Riku asked.

"You can't until it awakens in you. We wont even know what kind you can use until then." Dawn said.

"That's why I'm sending you to Merlin in Radiant Gardens in the gummie ship, he was the one who discovered Twilight so he should know how to awaken it." Mickey said.

"How did he discover it?" Sora asked.

"While they were renovating the old castle they found it." Mickey said.

"Why can't Dawn just open a portal there?" Riku asked.

"I can only open portals to where I have been before and I've never seen Radiant Gardens." Dawn said.

"How did you get to the Islands then?" Kairi asked.

"The king gave me a **very** detailed description and I got really lucky." Dawn said un-crossing her arms, "Besides its safer by gummie anyway the tunnels between worlds have been acting funny lately."

"Then lets go!" Sora said to Kairi and Riku.

"Dawn will also be accompanying you there once Riku awakens she will help him master his new abilities." Mickey said.

"Dawn can use Twilight?" Kairi asked.

"Yes I use Dawn, and don't laugh at the same names its not my fault I was borne with both." Dawn glared at Sora who was suppressing a chuckle.

"Your borne with the ability?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Dawn answered.

The group headed down to the gummie room and Chip and Dale were waiting for them.

"Hey guys! We just finished inputting the coordinates in the ship." Dale said,

"Good then we can leave immediately." Dawn said.

"Bye and good luck." Mickey said.

The group got into the ship and Sora took the controls.

…………………….

The World That Never Was

The castle that Organization 13 use to use was now all black and there were differences in its structure, like added towers and an official bridge that connected the castle and the city below.

Inside had been transformed as well. The room that had all the tall chairs was now a throne room the walls were black with crimson red tapestries all over them. The tapestries had a fancy A on them in the center. A huge and intricately carved throne was at the back of the room and a blood red carpet started at the door and ended at the throne. 7 chairs lined the sides of the carpet and they were all filled with people in cloaks much like the one's the organization use to wear but the also had the A on the backs and smaller on the front.

"He's late, if he's so great why isn't he here?" The man in the chair closest to the door (on the right) said.

"Shut up Nero. The master can do whatever he wants. Have you already forgotten what he did for you, for all of us?" the man in the seat closest to the throne snapped.

"I'm sorry Robien." Nero said.

A minute passed and the doors opened.

"So sorry to keep you all waiting but I had to take care of a small problem." The man said as he walked through the door. He had long silver hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and his eyes were a piercing yellow. He wore a blood red shirt with a black cape billowing out from behind him. He had black pants on that were tucked into long black boots. He went to the throne and sat in it. "I assume that Maleficent gave you all your assigned worlds?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Robien said.

"Good report then return to them." He said.

They all got up and reported Nero was the last to go up to him.

"I hear you have had doubts about Me." The man said to him.

"Forgive my weakness Master Ansem I was foolish to have ever doubted you." Nero said.

"I will this time, but next I wont be so forgiving." Ansem said.

\

…………………………….

The gummie ship landed and everyone got out.

"This is defiantly not Radiant Gardens." Sora said looking around at the surrounding forest and Cottage in front of them.

……………………………..

And that's it!! Chapter 4 will be out soon I promise! R&R please.


	4. A Sleeping Princess

Chapter 4 is finally here! Sorry for the wait! I hope this extra long chapter will make up for it! And as usual I don't own KH just Dawn ^.^

Ch4: A Sleeping Princess

"Sora! What did you do?" Kairi asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing!" he said putting his hands in the air in a defensive gesture, "Riku, tell her I didn't do it!"

"Well Sora you did fly the ship." Riku pointed out mischievously.

"Not you too Riku!" Sora said in defeat.

Riku and Kairi burst into laughter.

"So where are we?" Kairi asked after her giggles finally subsided.

"Not sure, why don't we take a look around?" Riku suggested.

The group of four walked through the forest for a while and eventually came to a clearing full of flowers in full bloom.

"Wow! There so pretty!" Kairi exclaimed in delight as she clapped her hands together.

"I get you some." Sora said eagerly.

"Hey Sora I bet that I can make a better bouquet then you." Riku challenged his friend.

"Yha. Right." Sora said accepting the challenge.

The two boys shot off into the abundance of flowers to make the biggest and best bouquet.

"We better make sure they don't get into any sort of trouble." Kairi told Dawn and followed the boys.

Dawn nodded and followed close by also while keeping an eye out for any danger.

As Sora and Riku raced to get the flowers there competitiveness turned it into an actual race. (Like the running kind)

They ended up running through the field and into what appeared to be a medium sized town surrounding a castle. They ran all the way to the town square where there was a large decorated fountain.

Kairi and Dawn were close behind them when they finally stopped.

"**Now **where are we?" Sora asked.

"A town, and a very deserted one at that." Riku answered.

"Hey what's that?" Dawn asked and pointed to a faint glimmer that had appeared above the fountain.

"Not sure." Sora said as he moved closer.

Suddenly the glimmer turned into three figures, all of them looked like fairies, but each wore a different color dress and hat. One was pink, another was green and the last was blue.

"Flora! Fauna! Meriwether!"(That's the same order as the colors by the way) Sora exclaimed at seeing the three good fairies.

"Sora!" they said in unison.

"It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?" Flora said.

"Well we sort of got here by accident." Sora answered sheepishly.

"What he means to say is that he got us lost." Riku smiled.

"Oh! Who are your friends Sora?" Fauna asked.

"This is Riku, and Kairi, and…" Sora answered but was cut off by Fauna.

"It's so good to see you found the friends you were searching for!" she chirped happily.

"As long as you all are here, would you mind helping us with something?" Flora asked.

"Sure what is it?" Sora asked.

"Our dear princess Aurora has fallen into a deep sleep." Flora answered.

"And that wicked witch Maleficent is to blame for it!" Meriwether snorted.

"Maleficent!? Is she here?" Riku asked trying to contain his hatred for her long enough to find out if she was actually here or not.

"No she hasn't returned here since she left so long ago, but she placed the curse on Aurora when she was a small child and it didn't take effect until just recently." Fauna said.

"Well if she's not here then how do we help Aurora?" Kairi asked.

"A kiss from Prince Phillip should do it." Meriwether said.

"Wait, let me guess." Riku said now calm, "He's been kidnapped by a group of heartless or something like that?"

"Exactly! That's why we need your help." Fauna said.

"So where do we go? I hope its not some creepy castle…" Kairi said with a shudder.

"Sorry to disappoint you but he's at Maleficent old castle." Flora said, "The good news is that we can transport you almost directly in front of the castle."

"Then let's go!" Sora said excited.

The group disappeared in a shower of sparkles and repapered on a bridge.

They looked around and saw that huge towers rose up creating a castle. The bridge was over a huge ravine full of jagged rocks and steep drops. There was and eerie purplish green tint to the air all around.

"Hey where is Dawn?" Riku asked searching for her.

"Ohmygawsh!! We left her!" Kairi freaked out.

"I'm right here." Dawn said. She was leaning against a wall. She stood up straight, "It took you long enough to realize that you left me and even longer to get here, do you know how long I had to wait?" she muttered.

"How could we have forgotten her?" Sora said smacking his forehead.

"It's because you don't pay enough attention to what's going on around you." Riku said.

"Hey you didn't say anything either." Sora said.

They both glared at each other.

"Well at least I…"Riku started to argue further until Dawn smacked both him and Sora on the back of their heads.

"Stop it before I smack you both." She snapped.

"You just did." Sora said.

Dawn hit him again, "You know what I mean." she said.

"But I don't." Sora muttered under his breath.

Dawn ignored him and Kairi giggled and Riku wisely kept his mouth shut.

"So do you guys have any idea where Phillip is being held?" Dawn asked turning to the three fairies.

"He's in one of the lower dungeons, which one exactly we don't know." Flora said,

"Then well have to go find him." Dawn said, "Let's be sure to proceed with caution we don't know what's in there."

"How are we going to get in, I don't think we can just walk in the front door." Sora said.

"He has a brain." Dawn muttered then before anyone could respond said, "Let's check for an open window or an odd hole in a wall."

The group scanned the walls and windows.

Eventually Dawn and Riku both pointed to an opened window, "That one." They said in unison.

"It's not too high." Riku said.

"There are plenty of footholds." Dawn said.

The two glared at each other.

"None of us would have to use a ladder or rope." Riku said.

"Well we wouldn't have to hide from guards that might be lurking around." Dawn argued.

"Its open!" the both said as they threw their arms into the air.

"You guys do know you're both fighting over the same thing right?" Kairi asked.

Both Dawn and Riku turned to glare at Kairi and said, "Butt out." Then turned back to glare at each other.

"Seriously guys why are you arguing?" Sora asked, "Is it because Dawns still mad about being left behind?" he asked Kairi.

"I think it's something more." Meriwether said slyly.

"Seriously, but they just met." Kairi said.

"I think so dear." Flora said.

"Ahh I wish I were that lucky." Fauna sighed. (Gold stars for whoever can tell me what they think Kairi and the fairies mean by that and get it right. ^.^ and I'll put your name in the next chapter all special like)

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry about it Sora you'll figure it out in time." Kairi said.

Riku and Dawn blushed, effectively ending there glaring match, "Let's just go." They said and headed off in the direction of the selected window.

The fairies flew up first followed by the guys who helped Dawn and Kairi up.

The group headed down a flight of stairs. The walls were cracked and covered in moss. Tapestries were shredded and the light fixtures were covered in cobwebs.

"This place is a wreck, no wonder Maleficent wanted a new castle." Riku whistled.

"Of course the place is falling apart, don't you know anything about bad guys?" Dawn asked still a little mad from the earlier fight.

Riku was about to reply when Sora called out from in front of them, "I found more stairs over here."

Riku ran to catch up with him, "Man what's her problem with me?" he muttered to Sora.

"I think she just doesn't like guys." He said as they headed down the stairs.

"Be careful you don't know what to expect." Kairi called.

"Do they always run off ahead?" Dawn asked.

"All the time." Kairi answered.

Dawn rolled her eyes and headed down the stairs after the guys. Kairi and the fairies followed.

When they made it to the bottom of the stairs they hadn't caught up with the guys.

"I think we made it to the dungeons." Kairi said.

They wandered through the halls looking now for Sora and Riku and Prince Phillip.

"Over here." Flora called a little a head of the group.

They found a desk with a ring of keys hanging above it and took the keys.

"This could be useful." Dawn said.

Very soon after they had found the keys they came across the cell where Phillip was being held.

He was lying on a stone bench. He sat up when they came over and they saw that his hands and feet were bound with maniacals.

"Were here to help." Flora said.

Dawn fumbled with the keys and eventually got him out.

"Who are you guys?" he asked.

"Were friends of Aurora." Kairi said.

They started to head down the hall when Dawn stopped. "We still need to find the boys, Phillip did you happen to see or hear anything odd before we got here?" she asked.

"As a matter of a fact I did, I heard footsteps coming from that way." He answered and pointed down an adjoining hall.

"Then that's the way we'll go." Dawn said.

They headed down the hall and eventually reached a door. When they opened it up they found a staircase that led both up and down.

"Let's go up I think the boys would have headed that way." Kairi said.

"Me too." Dawn agreed and the group headed up the stairs.

The stairs lead to an old dining hall with one other door. They went through that and after a series of twists turns and landings they came out the other side.

They came out on to a balcony above a theater. There were seats lining the stage. The most interesting thing about the whole thing was what was happening on the stage.

There was a large group of Heartless, Nobodies, and another larger creature dotted through them. They were fighting Sora and Riku and it looked like the boys had been fighting for a while and were wearing down.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi called but she was too far away and they couldn't hear her.

"What are they fighting?" Phillip asked, "The larger ones look like one's who caught me."

"Not sure on who they all are but some are heartless who steal peoples hearts and some are nobodies who search for hearts." Dawn said, "I'm going to help." She said and jumped over the side of the balcony and grabbed onto a hanging tapestry to slow her descent and landed in a crouch.

Kairi turned to the fairies and Phillip and said, "Wait here." Then followed after Dawn.

They ran to the steps by the stage and got a good look at the larger creatures dotted throughout the Heartless and Nobodies. They looked like Shadows (the heartless type) but they were white with black armor on. They also carried small daggers that had a purple glow about them.

"What are those things?" Kairi asked.

"There called Inverts, they are the weakest form of Shadow Guards." Dawn answered, "Go and help the boys I'll take care of the Inverts."

Kairi nodded and Floral Fowla (not the same as FF X-2) appeared in her hand. She cut through the enemies and got to where Sora and Riku were fighting.

"Kairi! Great timing!" Sora said.

"Where's Dawn?" Riku asked.

"She's by the steps." Kairi answered.

The three friends thinned out the group to just Inverts. Just as Riku defeated the last Heartless an Invert jumped up in his face. It slashed at him and he barely got his keyblade up in time to block it.

Just as suddenly as it had attacked it was enveloped in a light violet glow and let out a yell as it disintegrated.

"Are you ok?" Dawn asked worriedly from behind where the Invert had been. When she saw Riku standing there the worried look on her face changed to a 'whatever' look and she said, "Oh its just you, never mind." Then to the rest of the group she said, "Try to get them into a group, there easier to kill altogether."

They eventually got the Inverts into a group and Dawn said, "You may want to back away." Then after making sure they were far enough away she raised her hand towards the group of enemies and shot out what looked like Riku's Dark Aura, but hers was the color of the dawn sky.

It engulfed the group of Inverts and they disappeared much like the other one did.

"Wow so that's Twilight!" Kairi said.

"Yep, the Dawn side of it at least." Dawn nodded and then turned to the boys, "If you ever dare to leave me behind again I swear you'll end up like them." She said referring to the recently disposed of group of Inverts.

"Yes mam!" they said in unison.

Everyone regrouped and the fairies transported them to right outside Aurora's castle. They ran up to the room where she was sleeping. Everyone stayed outside and waited while Prince Phillip woke her up.

After she came out there was lots of hugging and 'Oh I'm so happy to see yous'. Eventually though Dawn reminded them of their need to get to Radiant Gardens.

"Well I guess we have to go." Sora said.

"Aww but do you have to?" Aurora asked.

"Yha we really have to get to Radiant Gardens." Kairi said sadly.

"Well good luck on your journey." Phillip said.

"Bye everybody!" Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Dawn said as they got back into the gummie ship.

"I'm driving this time." Riku said getting into the pilots seat on the ship.

"Fine." Sora pouted as the ship took off.

………………………………………………….

And that's chapter 4! Sorry if I mangled Sleeping Beauty's world…If you have any pointers on how to write the worlds better tell me please! Also if you guys have any places you want to see our heroes go then tell me and I'll probably add them in! They don't have to be Disney worlds too I'm going to add a few non-Disney on my own so go a head and give me all your ideas!


	5. Treasure of a Diffrent Kind

Chapter 5 Treasure of a Different Kind

Hey guys! Its time for chapter 5! Sorry it took so long I took a while to find all the names of the characters for this chapter I wanted to get it just right after last chapter's failure… So if you're still with me here it is!!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

Riku landed the gummie ship in a busy spaceport filled with the hustle and bustle of an assortment of humans and aliens.

The group left the gummie and started wandering around. Soon they came up to a large and beautiful ship. The cargo looked like it was in the middle of being loaded onto the ship.

"Wow! Look at that!" Sora exclaimed excited, "Maybe they'll give us a ride to wherever they're going!" he said and sprinted up the plank connecting the ship to the land.

"We'd better follow him." Kairi said shrugging her shoulders, "We don't want him to hurt himself" she smiled.

"Yes because he's bound to do that." Dawn said shaking her head.

When the three of them made it up the plank they found Sora toppled over anther boy. It looked like they had run into each other. Sora got up first and helped the other boy up.

He had shaggy brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and looked about Riku's age (remember Riku is one year older than Sora which makes him about 17).

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." Sora apologized.

"It's fine." The boy said brushing himself off.

Sora finally noticed his friends behind him, "Oh these are my friends." He said and introduced each of them.

"I'm Jim Hawkins." Jim said, "So what brings you all to this ship?" he asked.

"We were wondering if there were any openings in the ships crew." Dawn said before anyone could say something stupid.

"Well you'll have to ask the captain about that." Jim said.

"Where can we find the Capitan?" Riku asked.

"Down in the storage area checking the supplies, I suppose." Jim said pointing toward an opening going down into the ship.

"Thanks." Kairi said and the group went down.

When their eyes adjusted to the dim light of the cargo bay they spotted two figures directing the sailors. One was tall and gangly with not only a catlike appearance but she had cat ears and a tail also. The other was to put it simply, huge and looked like he was made of rock.

Sora went over to the two and said, "Excuse me captain?" thinking the larger one would answer him. But instead the catlike one turned to face him.

"What?" she snapped.

"We were told to ask you if there were openings for crew members." Dawn said stepping forward ignoring Sora who was in shock by the captain's identity.

The captain looked them over, "And I suppose you all want to join my crew?" she asked them.

"Yes 'Mam." Kairi nodded.

"What makes you think you're qualified to join?" the captain asked raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever we answer is irrelevant, what we think doesn't matter because the final decision on us is all up to you." Dawn said.

The captain smiled, "Mr. Arrow." She said turning to the man next to her.

The first mate snapped to attention, "Yes Capitan?" he asked.

"Please write these four into the ships book as crew. We have need of some crew members that can be trusted and they will do just fine." She said.

Kairi and Sora's faces lit up at the news. Riku smiled slightly and Dawn couldn't fully suppress the smile that flashed across her features.

"Now you'll each be assigned different jobs and I expect that they are done to there fullest or you'll be kicked off the ship at the next port, understood?" the captain said.

Sora and Kairi nodded their heads furiously.

"Good now go and put your bags down with the other crew member's belongings." She dismissed them.

The group of newly made sailors headed back out into the light and the hustle and bustle of the ship just as a man in a hugely outdated space suit was hurrying across the deck trying to prevent his enormous stack of papers from falling while he dodged aliens and humans.

He stopped abruptly when he reached them, "Oh! Hello! Have you seen Capitan Amelia?" he asked. Up close you could see his long floppy ears and black eyes set into a doglike face. The hands holding the papers were paws and Sora thought that his feet were probably the same way.

"She's down in the cargo hold supervising the loading Mr.?" Dawn said pointing behind them.

"Doppler, Dr. Delbert Doppler." He answered.

"It's good to meet you Dr." Kairi said. "I'm Kairi, this is Sora, Riku and Dawn." She said introducing them all.

"It's a pleasure! I'm sure we'll get to know each other quite well on this trip." The doctor said. "Now if you'll excuse me I must speak with the captain." He said.

Everyone moved out of Dr. Doppler's way and let him pass. He rushed down the steps almost tripping as he went.

Jim came through the crowd just after the Doctor had left. "I see you've met Delbert." He smiled.

"You know him?" Sora asked.

"Yes I practically grew up with him." Jim said, "Now why don't we grab a bite to eat before the ship launches."

"Good idea!" Sora said as his stomach grumbled.

They all headed down into the kitchen were a rather large cook was working. He had a cyber eye as well as a robotic arm and leg. "Jimbo! I thought I sent you up to watch the lift off." He said.

Jim looked at the cyborg as if he didn't and never would trust the man. Just as he was about to explain his reason for being there a pink goo like thing peeked out from behind the cyborg's ear and shot off towards Jim. It spun around his head and finally rested on his shoulder. "Hello Morph." Jim said scratching under its chin.

"This is John Silver the cook and Morph, I'm not sure what he is but he's a hand full." Jim said before Kairi could ask about the pink creature.

Morph flew over to Kairi and snuggled under her chin then moved onto Sora and Riku. When he made it to Dawn she pet him gently and held him in her hand.

"I can't believe it! She likes the goo but can't seem to stand us." Riku whispered to Sora.

"Women you'll never understand them." Sora whispered back shaking his head.

Dawn turned to look at the boys, "He's cute as opposed to you two who aren't." she said glaring.

"Opps I guess she heard us." Sora said grimacing.

Kairi and Jim chuckled at Dawn's statement.

"I'll give you pups some advice, don't try to get on a woman's good side, its something you have to earn with time." Silver said to Sora and Riku.

"Now then if you've come here for food, I'm not feeding you unless you're part of the crew, there's only so much food you know." Silver said giving them a careful look.

"Don't worry the captain just had them written in." Jim said.

"She did, did she?" Silver muttered, "Well then I best get you pups fed before we lift off." He said and grabbed bowls.

"That was really good! What was it?" Kairi said after they had finished their meal.

"Sometimes it's better if you don't know." Jim said standing up.

Kairi looked confused but the rest of the group got the meaning, "Memo to self: Don't look too closely at the food." Dawn said.

Jim chuckled and said, "Come on we better hurry if we don't want to miss the lift off."

As they headed out onto the deck they passed by an evil looking alien, he looked like a creepy scorpion with dreads.

"Who's that?" Riku asked Jim.

"That's Scroop watch out for him." Jim answered

Jim led them to the front of the ship, "The view should be pretty good here." He said.

Just as he finished speaking the solar sails unfolded and the ship took off perfectly.

When they were out of sight of the spaceport and into open space Kairi said, "Wow its beautiful up here isn't it?"

"It sure is." Sora said looking out at the stars.

"Alright you lazy pups! Its time to get to work! The Capitan has put me in charge of you all and I intend to make fine sailors out of the bunch of you." Silver said coming over to them. He tossed Jim a mop and set a series of brushes down next to a bucket. "I want this floor spotless!" he said and left them to their job.

The kids groaned but got to work.

While they were working Sora asked, "So where's this ship heading?"

"To a very special planet." Jim answered vaguely.

"Ok, well why are you here?" Kairi asked.

"I'm here because of what I found." Jim answered scrubbing the deck.

"What is it?" Kairi asked as she dunked her brush in the bucket of water.

"I can't tell you." Jim said.

"Come on Jim, you've got us interested now, you'll have to tell us or we'll never stop bothering you about it." Dawn said.

Jim sighed in defeat, "I'll show you guys after were done with all of this." he said.

As soon as they finished their list of chores Jim led them into the captain's room.

"Jim! It's good to see you! I see you've brought your friends too." Doppler said cheerily as they came in.

"We were just discussing the map." Amelia said.

"Have you figured out how to open it yet?" Jim asked her.

"Not yet and we'll need that to get going." She said.

"What map? Is it a treasure map?" Sora asked excited.

"Yes it's a treasure map, I was hoping you guys could help me open it." Jim said pulling a small golden orb out of a cupboard.

"Wow! It's pretty." Kairi said.

"May I see it?" Dawn asked.

"Sure." Jim handed the sphere to her.

Dawn rolled the map in her hands and started pressing in on it. Certain places moved in as she pressed them.

She rolled it and pressed a series of buttons and started twisting the orb. It suddenly popped open in her hands and glowed.

A starmap spread out in the room filling much of it.

"Wow!" Jim said looking at the huge transparent map.

"It looks like your intuition paid off again Capitan." Mr. Arrow said.

Amelia asked, "But how do we read it?"

Jim walked around the area deep in thought. He peered closely at the map. He found something and pointed to a spot on the map, "This is the Montressor space port." He said. When his hand touched the port it zoomed into their galaxy.

"Simply amazing!" Doppler said.

Jim wandered through the stars and found what he was looking for he found his home planet and moved outward from there. When he reached a small planet marked with and X he exclaimed, "Here it is! This must be treasure planet!"

"You know what they say X marks the spot." Riku said

"Excellent work Jim!" Doppler said excited.

They set the course for the planet.

After long days of cleaning and lots of learning they reached a huge star.

Kairi leaned over the rail to get a better look at the star, "Look Sora it's huge!" she said pulling the spiky brunette over to the rail.

The ship was slowly being pulled into the gravitational felid of the star.

Dr. Doppler ran over to Amelia with his arms full of charts and papers covered in hastily scribbled calculations. "We have a problem!" he said worried.

"What is it this time Doctor?" Amelia asked tiredly, this was the fourth time this week he had rushed up to her with his arms full of charts claiming there was a problem.

"By my calculations the star we are approaching is about to reach supernova!" he almost shouted.

"Are you sure?" Amelia asked.

"Quite sure if we don't get out of here soon were all going to be fried into a crisp!" he said.

"Mr. Arrow, turn this ship around right away!" Amelia ordered.

The ship turned but couldn't escape the gravitational field of the star.

"Full power." Amelia ordered.

The ships thrusters put out an extra burst of power but it still didn't break the ship away. After a minute of trying the ship suddenly went dead.

"Were all going to die!!" Doppler whimpered in horror, "After six waves from that thing it will explode and send us all to our dooms!"

"Calm down doctor, there must be some way we can escape." Amelia said calmly.

"We cold ride one of the waves." Jim said thinking quickly.

"Oh that will never…wait! That's a brilliant plan Jim!" Doppler said, "If we made it to the last wave we could be able to ride it out." He said getting excited, "wait the ship is completely out of power even if we somehow did escape we will still be floating helplessly out in space" he said once again depressed.

"We could use the wave's power for our ship." Riku said, "The sails get energy from solar rays right?"

"They do! You are such a group of geniuses!" Doppler said to Sora and his friends (including Jim).

"Mr. Arrow prepare to ride out the wave. You four get everyone their lifelines and make sure they are secure." Amelia said to the kids.

"Yes 'mam!" Kairi said.

They all hurried to finish their jobs. Once everyone was secure the first wave hit. The ship rocked and rolled from the wave and soon settled. As soon as it settled the next wave hit. After the 5th hit Amelia called out for them to release the sails.

"Brace yourselves!" Doppler called out.

The last wave hit and it pushed them out of the gravitational field. Just as they were escaping it Scroop (creepy scorpion guy) cut Mr. Arrows lifeline and shoved him over the side of the ship. "Goodbye Mr. Arrow." He said sarcastically.

After they were safely out of range of the dying star everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good work everyone!" Amelia called out, "Mr. Arrow!" she called.

When no answer came Amelia turned to her crew, "Has anyone seen Mr. Arrow?" she asked worry straining her voice.

Creepy scorpion guy (Scroop) came over carrying Mr. Arrow's hat, "We lost him, it seems his lifeline was not secure." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Doppler said putting a hand on the Capitan's shoulder.

The kids looked at each other in disbelief, "I thought we secured all the lifelines." Kairi said.

She turned away and composed herself then turned back to the crew, "We will have a moment of silence for Mr. Arrow; he was a good first mate and an even better man." She said.

After the moment was over Amelia told everyone to return to their stations and get back to work then she left for her cabin.

A few days later Kairi decided to play a prank on her friends, she woke Dawn up and asked her if she wanted to join.

Dawn smiled wickedly, "A chance to prank guys? Did you even have to ask?" she said.

Kairi smiled and they both went into the room where Sora, Riku, and Jim were sleeping. Morph popped up as they were putting shaving cream into the boy's hands and turned into a feather. They got the boys to cover their faces in the cream and snickered at the sight. Morph laughed a little too loud and they woke up.

"What?" Sora asked disoriented as he sat up.

Morph grabbed Jim's shoe and Kairi and Dawn each grabbed one of Riku and Sora's.

The boys chased them through the ship and into the kitchen where they finally tackled the girls. They rolled behind the plum barrels and landed in a heap. The boys sat up and wiped the cream off of their faces.

They laughed for a minute until Jim shushed them, "Quiet I think I hear someone." He said.

They all quieted down and ducked behind the barrels while Morph jumped into the barrel of plums.

Silver, Scroop, and most of the crew came into the room. They all looked angry and almost immediately started arguing.

"Why can't we just take the ship now?" one of them said.

"Because we haven't reached the planet yet, and we don't know where the map is." Silver said. (sorry for all the improve on the talking I was hoping to put in quotes but I never actually got any…)

"I think your just going soft, they way you coddle those children and stick up for them." Scroop said.

"I haven't gone soft! I don't care about those children at all!" Silver said defensively.

They continued to argue for a while then the group dispersed with an angry word from Silver. He turned to grab a plum from the barrel and narrowly missed seeing the group.

What he grabbed turned out to be Morph who gasped and spun around his head causing him to look down, right into the face of Jim.

"Ah, how long have you pups been there?" he asked.

"Long enough." Dawn spat.

And that's it!! Thanks for reading. I hope you liked the chapter. Also sorry for not sticking solely to the actual storyline of the movie sometimes you just can't stay with it the entire time. I'll have the next chapter out sooner than this one I promise! R&R!!!

Dawn's out!


	6. NOTICE

NOTICE:

I will not be updating anything for at least a month due to my need to prepare for SAT testing. I am also in the process of applying for scholarships and colleges. Sorry for the inconvenience. Blame my mom its all her fault anyway… ;.;

I will pop in to submit reviews and talk to people so don't think I'm totally ignoring you guys!

Thanks for understanding.


End file.
